vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Layton
Summary WARNING: Due to the nature of the Professor Layton games, this profile will contain spoilers for the entire series. Read at your own risk. Professor Hershel Layton, often referred to as simply Professor Layton, is the main protagonist of the Professor Layton series. He is an archaeology professor at Gressenheller University in London, world renowned for his puzzle-solving skills. He travels with his self-proclaimed apprentice, Luke Triton. His true, birth name is Theodore Bronev. As a young boy, his parents, Leon and Rachel Bronev, were kidnapped by the Targent agency, leaving him on his own with his older brother, Hershel. He was separated from his brother and taken into adoption by Roland and Lucille Layton, and grew up in Stansbury. Later on in life, he studied under Dr. Andrew Schrader, where he met Don Paolo, Clark Triton and Claire. He would later start a relationship with her. On their anniversary, Claire bought Layton a top-hat to celebrate Layton becoming a professor of archaeology. Tragically, that same day, Claire disappeared in an explosion, presumed dead. To honour his lost loved one, he vowed to always wear that same top hat and become the perfect gentleman. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher with weapons Name: Professor Layton, Professor Hershel Layton, Theodore Bronev, Professor L, Hersh Origin: Professor Layton Gender: Male Age: 37 Classification: Human/Archaeology Professor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery (Has consistently matched and overwhelmed skilled swordsmen, even with only a pipe), Vehicular Mastery (Able to drive a car onto the Mobile Fortress and later drive around the same, collapsing Mobile Fortress, Skilled Musician, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Preparation (Despite being under immense pressure, he built a coin machine gun out of slot machine parts, and a hang-glider for two people), Enhanced Senses Attack Potency: Building level (Physically comparable to characters such as Descole who harmed characters who are physically superior to Bill Hawks. When Bill Hawks was younger, he took an explosion from close range that destroyed two buildings. Comparable to those who can harm people on his level), higher with weapons Speed: At least Subsonic (Can keep up with Descole who has dodged consistent gunfire. Comparable in speed to a helicopter) with higher reactions speed (Is able to process and think about details so quickly, from his perspective, others are frozen in time). Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Can lift an adult human with one arm) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Should be comparable to, if not superior to, Bill Hawks. Tanked a hit from the Detra Gigant and was relatively unscathed. Far superior to Luke who took a hit from the Master Specter) Stamina: Very High (Takes part in long adventures, such as that in the Unwound Future, without much rest. Fought with Descole twice just after being hit by the Detra Gigant) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with weapons Standard Equipment: Top Hat, Items found in his trunk Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Professor Layton is world-renowned for his puzzle solving skills, with his intelligence and cognitive ability alone making him somewhat of a celebrity; his name has appeared in the paper numerous times. During his adventures, he has consistently stayed one step ahead of everyone else around him, and directly outsmarted scientists, politicians and other geniuses who are capable of building 500-metre tall robots and a replica of London in under ten years. In each of his adventures, Layton generally ends up solving mysteries that not even experts can come close to solving. For example, in Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box, the Elysian box is an antique that is feared all around the world. Its mysterious death-inducing properties led Dr. Andrew Schrader (an archaeologist) to investigate it himself, to no avail. In comparison, it took him roughly a day to two days to completely figure out the mysterious properties of the box. Layton is extremely experienced in the art of fencing, insomuch that he was able to disarm another experienced fencer, Descole, with two halves of a broken pipe) Weaknesses: Being a true gentleman by nature, he is reluctant to harm, let alone kill, in-character. When he fights, he tries to keep his hat on, though it is unknown whether this will prohibit him when he fights more seriously Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Puzzle Solving' (Layton's unique thinking allows him to quickly turn normal objects or parts of objects into weapons, like when he made a coin machine gun out of slot machine parts to beat numerous armed mobsters). Gallery File:Layton_sword.jpg|Layton wielding a sword File:Young_layton.png|Layton when he was younger File:Layton_puzzle.jpg|Layton solving a puzzle Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Professor Layton Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Heroes Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Sword Users Category:Orphans Category:Movie Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Detectives Category:Tier 8